loe gue end
by Bonaaa
Summary: D.o yang mendadak jadi orang betawi,...kai yang mendadak OOC,...member lain yang mendadak ga kalah OOC,... "ish..hyung,kenapa hyung menyebalkan sekali..sebenarnya hyung anggap aku ini apa!" "balerina gagal.."ucap Jupr..maksudnya Dio dingin bin datar tanpa melihat Kai pokonya gitulah...coba baca,kali aja ketawa... " ni juga ff lama,jadi jangan aneh,kalo ada banyak keanehan... "


Author:Bonaaa

Title: loe gue end,…

Legth:one shoot

Pairing:kaido

Genre:yaoi,romance gagal,comedy gaje

Cast:exo k

Gaje se gaje gaje nya..mian readers…biasa otak saya suka membayangkn yang aneh-aneh(?) yasudah lah…langsung saja di kumandangkan ceritanya..mangga~

Enjoy it…^^

Suho pov

"hyung kau dimana!?"

astagfirulloh(!?) ini masih pagi dan si aspal berjalan sudah luntang-lantung mencari belahan jiwanya,yang bener aja…belek di mata aja belum ngumpul semua..bikin naik darah tu anak,apa dia tidak tau kalau aku darah rendah..aku coba melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu dimana masih terdengar Kai terus berceloteh mencari si the bitles(bibir tebel)siapa lagi kalau bukan Dio,walaupun bisa di bilang hubungan mereka aneh dimana Kai selalu bermanja-manja padanya,sedangkan Dio sendiri selalu bersikap acuh tak acuh,walaupun tidak bisa di sembunyikan kalau terkadang sering muncul semburat merah di di kedua pipnya yang kembaran sama mantau…

saat aku mulai meraba gagang pintu,tiba-tiba….ckleek 'BRAAKKK'… kai membuka pintu,dan sukses membuat kepalaku benjol membentur pintu,bahkan tanpa minta maaf dengan polos dia bertanya…

"suho hyung,lihat Dio hyung tidak,.."

Aku yang masih jatuh terduduk,sambil terus memegangi kepalaku yang pening tidak sempat menjawab pertanyaan si brengse..maksudku Kai

"suho hyung kenapa…jatuh yah,makanya hati…haha.."Kai masih dengan wajah polos melongok di ambang pintu

'grr…bocah ini benar-benar minta di mutilasi'sebelum aku sempat mengambil pisau dia sudah melengos keluar sambil tetap berteriak memanggil Dio

Aku melongokkan kepalaku keluar tapi tetap berhati-hati,aku tidak mau si aspal berjalan kembali menghadiahkan benjol di kepalaku,bagaimanapun caranya..

Suho poV end

Author poV

Ckleekk

"ah hyung..kau dari mana saja,aku dari tadi mencarimu"ujar Kai sambil berlari menyambut kedatangan Dio

"noh,abis nagih utang kredit baju lebaran di dorm snsd.."ucap Dio bocah campuran betawi yang memiliki nama Korea kyuungsoo dan nama betawi Jupri Bin Su'eb sambil menganalisis buku catatan kredit milikinya

"hyung kalau mau pergi-pergi bilang dulu padaku dong,jadi aku tidak perlu pusing mencari hyung kemana-mana"ucap Kai mulai merajuk

"ya elah cuman pegi nagih duit kredit,ngapein kudu laporan…"ucap Dio sambil melengos menuju kamarnya dan Kai

"tapi aku kan khawatir padamu hyung…"aku Kai sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan terus mengikuti langkah Dio

"iye iye cerewet amat lu..minggir..laper nih..mau makan kagak..!?"ucap Dio sambil mengisyaratkan pada kai agar menyingkir dari jalannya

Kai yang akhirnya minggir walau dengan wajah cemberut tapi tetap mengikuti langkah Dio

"hyung aku bantu ya.."Kai sambil memasang wajah aegyo nya..

"kagak…out luh..ntar malah ancur ni dapur.."ucap Dio dingin sambil mnunjuk arah pintu keluar

"aku tidak akan menghancurkan tempat semedi mu hyung,aku bantu ya…"

"lu kate gue empu gandring apa..pake tempat semedi segala…OUT !"

"tidak mau..,aku mau bersama hyung disini…"

"Out sonoh,mending lu maen BP ama sehun..sonoh!"ucap Dio mulai mendorong-dorong tubuh Kai

Tubuh Kai yang jelas-jelas lebih tinggi,sama sekali tidak bergeming oleh dorongan Dio di punggungnya,..otak Kai yang mulai jail dengan mendadak membalikan badannya membuat Dio langsung menubruk dada Kai

"busyeett…"ringis Dio

"hyung…" suara Kai berusaha membuat suaranya lembut

"ape.."ucap Dio yang masih mengelus keningnya yang sakit

"hyung tatap aku.."Kai menatap lurus ke Dio yang masih menunduk sambil mengelus keningnya

"kagak.."ucap Dio berusaha menutupi semburat merah yang mulai munul di pipi mantau nya

"hyung aku bilang tatap aku…!"Kai menyentuh kedua pipi Dio dengan kedua lengannya dan membuat mata Dio lurus menatap matanya

"hyung,kau lihat ada apa di mataku.."Kai yang sudah Pede kalau hyungnya ini akan mengikuti skenario gombalnya dengan menjawab 'memang ada apa..?'.

"ada belek.."ucap Dio datar

"Aishh HYUNg,harusnya kau jawab 'aku tidak tau'sehingga aku bisa mengatakan 'hanya ada hyung di mataku'hyung ini menyebalkan sekali"ucap mulai menghentakan kakinya karna kesal

"heh Kkamjong lu tuh kagak realistis yah..gue di mata lu mana muat.."ucap Dio cuek sambil berbalik kembali mengurus masakannya

"ish..hyung,kenapa hyung menyebalkan sekali..sebenarnya hyung anggap aku ini apa!"

"balerina gagal.."ucap Jupr..maksudnya Dio dingin bin datar tanpa melihat Kai

"mwo..hyung ko begitu sih..hyung mulai sekarang Loe Gue End…."seru Kai sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya dan mendengus kesal

Dio membelalakan matanya sambil langsung melihat Kai,melihat reaksi Dio kai langsung percaya diri kalau kata-kata tadi akan langsung mengalami penolakan dari hyung kesayangannya itu..

"Hah…Ape lu kate,..emang KAPAN JADIAN!?"seru Dio sambil melihat KAI

"…"prangggg..jleb-jleb-jleb…rasanya seperti pecahan beling menusuk dada Kai..(haduh karunya teuing..)mendengar kata-kata itu dari Dio

"kenapa hyung jahat sekali..hyung anggap apa hubungan kita selama ini..!?"

"ngeliat ente itu berasa nemu kucing laper minta makan,ane bawa pulang kasih makan selese..kalo kaya gitu ape namenye ya…?"ucap Dio sambil menerawang dan mengelus dagunya

"mwo…hyung anggap aku peliharaan…!"Kai membelalakan matanya mendengar perkataan Dio

"ah kagak deh kayanya,kalo peliharaan itu pan ade lucu-lucunye,..nah elu..kagak ada sama sekali…pokonya liat ente bawaannya pingin ngasih makan…"ucap Dio meyakinkan

"akhhh..dasar hyung menyebalkan..dasar bibir tebel..!"

"heh sadar diri woi…lu kira ntu bibir lu kaya bibirnya sungmin super junior ape..!"

"emang bibir ku tebel tapi ga setebel bibir hyung…!lagian bibir hyung itu..itu bibir apa usus sapi!"ucap Kai sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"eh..busyet dah ni bocah,..heh elu noh,..bibirya reuni di tengah "ucap Dio membalas omongan Kai

" apa…huweeee….hyung jahat..aku benci.."ucap kai menangis dan berlari keluar dari dapur..

Saking semangatnya lari Kai sampai tidak melihat tembok di depannya,dan'JDAAKKK' terjadilah tragedi yang sangat memalukan,kepala Kai sukses bertubrukan dengan dinding di depannya,membuat Dio langsung memalingkan mukannya ke arah Kai.

"aishh APPO…"ringis Kai terduduk sambil tetap mengelus kepalanya yang sangat pening hasil dari tubrukan dengan dinding…

"hmmpptthh…heh..nape lu..ati-ati woi..sayang temboknya kalo rubuh gimane,ni cicilan dorm blon lunas,lu udah maen tabrak-tabrak aja.."teriak Dio dari dapur sambil terus menahan tawa

"huh.."Kai memalingkan wajahnya yang kesal sambil melengos pergi,menyisakan Dio yang menahan tawa di dapur.

Baekhyun dan chanyeol yang melihat kejadian itu hannya bisa geleng-gelng melihat kelakuan ke 2 dongsaengnnya

~Siang harinya~

DO Pov

Aku dan si bocah hyperaktif masing belum saling bicara,sepertinya dia benar-benar marah,..rasanya sepi juga tidak ada yang merecoki ku dengan segudang pertanyaan tidak penting..haha jadi ingat kejadian tadi..benar-benar lucu..aku benar-benar heran kenapa dia tidak bisa menahan sikap manjanya apalagi saat berhadapan denganku..dia itu bahkan lebih manja dari anak tk.

Author pov

Cklekk

"hyung"suara Kai membuat Dio yang sedang melamun sambil menopang dagu di kamar Kaido langsung membuyarkan lamunannya

"ape.."ucap Dio datar

"hyung harus minta maaf padaku.."ucap Kai dengan nada tegas tapi tetap manja

"kagak..yang mulai sape yang kudu minta maap sape.."ucap Dio tanpa melihat kai

"ishh..kenapa hyung sama sekali tidak mau mengalah pada ku..!"ucap kai sambil memasang wajah cemberut

"ya udeh,..maap ya Kkamjong-ah…jangan ngadat mulu.."ucap Dio mengalah

"hyung kelihatannya tidak tulus…yang tulus dong hyung"Kai mulai merajuk lagi

"yaiyalah…minta maap maksa gini mana bisa tulus.."Dio mulai merasa kesal

"ya hyung.."ucap kai tambah merajuk

"huft.."Dio mulai berdiri menghampiri Kai dan mengelus kepala kai dengan lembut"mian ye kkamjong..jangan suka ngadat-ngadat gaje…muka ente nyang jelek ntu bakal makin jelek kalo ente ngadat..cep..cep..cep.."suara Dio lembut sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala kai

"ya!hyung kalau ucapanmu yang bilang kalau aku 'jelek' di dengar oleh fansku,kau bisa mati di pukuli.."ucap kai sambil mempotkan bibirnya

"kagak bakal.."ucap Dio santai,sambil tetap mengelus kepala kai

"ko pede gitu sih..?"

"kalau kaya gitu..bakal author yang abis di gebukin.."Dio melirik author

"eh ko ane,nyang ngomong siapa juga…!"author tidak terima

"nyang bikin cerita sape…"DIO sambil menyipitkan matanya ke arah author

".."author langsung bungkam

(benang merah,..nyok balik ke cerita..)

"hyung…apa hyung menganggapku benar-benar cuman seperti bocah minta makan..?"kai mulai cemberut lagi

"yaelah bahas ntu lagi.."ucap Dio melepaskan elusannya dari kepala Kai

"hyung jawab aku yang jujur.."Kai kembali merajuk sambil menaruh tangan Dio di kepalanya minta di elus lagi

"haduh gimane ye…hmm..gini dah ente tuh ye udah ane anggep kaya dongsaeng sendiri,.."ucap Dio berusaha menganalisa..

"mwo..dongsaeng..tidak mau hyung…aku tidak mau huweee"ucap mulai menagis dan merengek

"eh..eh malah mewek nih bocah…"seru Dio panik melihat Kai menangis

"aku tidak mau hanya jadi sebatas dongsaeng mu hyung..huwweee..hiks..hiks.."ucap kai benar-benar seperti bocah Tk minta permen

"iye..iye…hmm udah ane anggep kakek sendiri dah,,.."ucap Dio memberi penawaran

"huwee…memangnya mukaku setua itu.."tangis kai makin bertambah kencang

"yaudah ane anggep paman sendiri.."

"huweee… ga mau "

"ibu sendiri.."

"aku tidak siap punya anak.."

"pengasuh.."

"tidak mau aku tidak tega membayangkan diriku mengurus bocah seperti hyung.."

"tukang jagal sapi..."

"bunuh anak ayam saja aku tidak berani..hiks.."

"pembantu rumah tangga.."

"mana ada pembantu sekeren aku..hikksss.."

"tukang sampah…"

"aku tidak mau mencium bau hyung setiap hari..hiks.."Dio yang tadinya ingin menggetok kepala Kai dengan martil mengurungkan niatnya melihat tangis kai yang tidak tamat-tamat

"sampah masyarakat.."jawaban terahir Dio membuat kai membelalakan matakan matanya

"YA! HYUNG…."

"ya udeh mau ente ane anggap ape ..?"Dio menyerah

"namjachingu!"ucap kai semangat

"heh..ape lu kate…"Dio terkejut mendengar penawaran Kai

"memangnya kenapa hyung semua orang di dorm ini sudah punya Cople,yang tersisa tinggal kita berdua.."kai mulai merajuk lagi

"kagak..yang bener aja…!"penolakan dari Dio walau terlihat jelas semburat merah muncul di wajahnya

Melihat hal itu Kai tentu saja tidak menyiakan kesempatan,kai mulai menggoda Dio

"ah..hyung jangan pura-pura..kau juga menyukaiku kan…tuh wajahmu mulai memerah hyung…"ucap kai sambil menunjuk kedua pipi Dio dan menunjukan senyum smirknya..

"aish…keluar sonoh..ngantuk nih mau istirahat.."Dio mulai mendrong punggung kai agar keluar dari kamar mereka…

Kai yang mengingat kejadian ini sama seperti kejadian di dapur tadi pagi…otak jailnya mulai bekerja dengan di selubungi aura pervert,kai langsung membalikkan badannya dan membuat Dio lagi-lagi menubruk dada kai,tapi kali ini kai tidak melewatkan kesempatan itu,dengan secepat kilat kai langsung memeluk tubuh namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu..

"aish..ngapain sih lu..lepas..!"Dio meronta,tapi tetap berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah yang muncul di wajahnya

"hyung,aku serius saat aku mengatakan aku menyukaimu hyung…!"suara lembut kai membuat Dio diam seketika dalam pelukan Kai

"aku menyukai bukan seperti seorang adik kepada kaka..tapi lebih dari itu…"suara lembut kai terus mengalun di telinga Dio

"bahkan aku tidak serecok tadi pagi kalau belum melhat kaka perempuan ku…apa yang aku rasakan berbeda hyung..kau harus tau itu.."

"Kai.."Dio berusaha menyela tapi gagal karna kai langsung melanjutkan kata-katanya

"aku tau perasaan ku tidak normal,tapi aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu…yang aku yakini adalah,aku selau gelisah kalau aku belum melihat hyung sehari saja,aku tidak ingin jauh dari hyung,aku merasa ada sesuatu yang panas di pipiku kalau aku melihat hyung tertawa atau tersenyum,aku juga terkadang membayangkan hyung dengan tubuh seorang perempuan,dan rasa panas di pipiku muncul lagi,mungkin ini terdengar menjijikan tapi..aku selalu tidak tahan ingin melumat bibir hyung kalau aku melihat hyung bertingkah imut atau saat hyung mempoutkan bibir hyung…aku juga merasa tidak nyaman saat melihat hyung bercanda dengan member lain… aku..selain itu aku juga—"

Belum sempat Kai menyelesaikan ucapannya Dio mendongak dan melumat bibir kai sehingga kai seketika berhenti bicara dan langsung membeku di tempat…

"lapar kagak tadi belum sempet makan kan"DIO melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap lurus mata kai lalu lalu menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya dan melengos menuju dapur

Kai yang masih membeku perlahan tersadar dan berlari mengikuti Dio ke dapur..

"hyung suapi aku ne.." ucap kai sambil memeluk Dio dari belakang..

"boleh-boleh,ane suapin pake sendok tembok mau..!?"ucap Dio datar tanpa berusaha melepas pelukan Kai

"ya hyung berhenti bercanda…"Kai lagi lagi merajuk….

Fin….

Huwaa selesai…thank's udah sudi baca yang readers mian kalo ceritanya gaje,garing dan ga seru….

Adios~


End file.
